parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Finding Dennis" - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders
Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Various Characters as Various Fishes * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy * The Scuba Divers as Itself * Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum * Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor * Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Maurice Sherman * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Bubbles * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat * Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) as Deb * Patrick Star (Spongebob Sqaurepants) as Jacques * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns) as Gill Transcript FRED: Dennis. Dennis. mutters TIANA: Are you gonna eat that? Careful with that hammer... FRED: Huh? No, no! What does it say? Tiana! TIANA: Sea monkey has my money... FRED: yells Wake up! Get up! Come on! Come on! TIANA: Yes, I'm the princess Ti... FRED: yells Get up! TIANA: Watch out! Villains eat foot! Aaaaaah! submarine drives and crashes trench chase Fred and Tiana runs away yelling and shrieking. BOOM! CRASH! BANG! FRED AND TIANA: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ''and Tiana shireks "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!", Miss Ronson screams and after Scrat sound is heard'' TIANA: and burps sound is heard, in French Sensationnel. sound is heard, in French Délicieux. ("Wow. Tasty.") FRED: gasps The mask! Where's the mask? No! No, not the mask! Get it! Get the mask! Get the mask! Get it! TIANA: singing Hoo doot doo doot doot doo doot. Whoo-hoo! La la la la la la. Just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo! Echo! Hey, what are you doing? FRED: It's gone. I've lost the mask. TIANA: Did you drop it? FRED: You dropped it! That was my only chance of finding my son, now it's gone. TIANA: Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do? FRED: I don't wanna know what you gotta do when life gets you down. TIANA: singing Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim. FRED: Tiana, no singing. TIANA: singing Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to swim! When you want to swim.. FRED: See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song now it's in my head! TIANA: Sorry. Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:2012 DVD Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:The Mizfitz Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:Transcripts Category:2013 DVD Category:2004 Animated Films